Morning Musume '16×ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen"
|Caption2 = |type = DVD |artist = Morning Musume '16, ANGERME |japanese = モーニング娘。'16×アンジュルム FCイベント「ガチ☆キラ クリスマス戦」 |name = Morning Musume '16×ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen" |genre = Fanclub Event |format = DVD |label = |recorded = December 24, 2016 |released = 2017}}Morning Musume '16×ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen" (モーニング娘。'16×アンジュルム FCイベント「ガチ☆キラ クリスマス戦」) is a joint Christmas 2016 fanclub event by Morning Musume '16 and ANGERME. Nine events took place at TFT Hall on December 24, 2016. This is the second Gachi☆Kira event after the first event in 2012, which originally featured members from Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation and S/mileage's 2nd generation. Like the previous Gachi☆Kira event, this "Christmas battle" installment between Morning Musume '16 and ANGERME was a tournament in which the members compete for themselves. Each member could earn points in two preliminary events: the "Gachi☆Zone" in TFT Hall 300 which involves physical games, and the "Kira☆Zone" in TFT Hall 500 which involves brain games. Members who earned the highest points would then go against each other in the "Gachi☆Kira FINAL Battle" to be crowned the Gachi☆Kira Queen 2016 in the award ceremony event. Morning Musume '16 and ANGERME also held individual group events in TFT Hall 1000, each featuring games (not counted towards the Gachi☆Kira tournament) and a mini live. The deadline to pre-order the fanclub-exclusive DVDs of the solo group events was on February 27, 2017."2/1（水）受付スタート　2月通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-01-25. The deadline to pre-order the fanclub-exclusive DVD of the Gachi☆Kira tournament and final battle featuring both groups was on March 28, 2017."3/1（水）受付スタート　3月通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-02-24. Results First Event RikakoGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|1st Sasaki Rikako 441p AkaneGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|2nd Haga Akane 426p RinaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|3rd Katsuta Rina 402p AyumiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|4th Ishida Ayumi 393p ErinaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|5th Ikuta Erina 382p MariaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|6th Makino Maria 376p AkariGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|7th Takeuchi Akari 342p KamikoGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|8th Kamikokuryo Moe 321p SakuraGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|9th Oda Sakura 318p OharuGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|10th Ogata Haruna 298p AiaiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|11th Aikawa Maho 289p MuroGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|12th Murota Mizuki 257p MikiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|13th Nonaka Miki 133p MonomaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|14th Kasahara Momona 131p MizukiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|15th Fukumura Mizuki 123p DawaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|16th Wada Ayaka 115p HarukaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|17th Kudo Haruka 114p HarunaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|18th Iikubo Haruna 108p KanaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|19th Nakanishi Kana 99p Second Event :*Points still missing. MizukiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki 395p AkariGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Takeuchi Akari 161p AyumiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Ishida Ayumi 137p KamikoGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe 127p AkaneGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Haga Akane 110p RikakoGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Sasaki Rikako 94p OharuGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Ogata Haruna 85p ErinaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Ikuta Erina 82p RinaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Katsuta Rina 81p Finalists In the award ceremony, five finalists would compete in a five-way janken battle to decide who would become the Gachi☆Kira Queen 2016. The top four finalists were members with the highest total points after two preliminary events, and the fifth finalist was a loser who was decided by a random name draw. AkaneGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|1st Haga Akane 536p RikakoGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|2nd Sasaki Rikako 535p AyumiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|3rd Ishida Ayumi 530p MizukiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|4th Fukumura Mizuki 518p HarukaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Resurrected Loser Kudo Haruka Winner GachiKiraQueen2016-KudoHaruka.jpg|Gachi☆Kira Queen 2016 Kudo Haruka Setlists ;Morning Musume '16 Mini Live #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Makino Maria #I WISH (Updated) ;ANGERME Mini Live #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Aikawa Maho #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona #Wa~ MERRY Pin Xmas! - Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe #Samui ne. ;Gachi☆Kira Award Ceremony Mini Live #Chou HAPPY SONG - Morning Musume '16, ANGERME Featured Members ;Morning Musume '16 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona ;MCs * ** ** *Kawada Azumi Absentees *Morning Musume '16 member Sato Masaki was originally scheduled to take part in the event and was also featured in goods to be sold, but on December 22 it was announced that she would be unable to take part due to acute lower back pain from a lumbar herniated disc."モーニング娘。'16 佐藤優樹についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-22. Event Schedule DVD Previews DVD『モーニング娘。'16×アンジュルム FCイベント「ガチ☆キラ クリスマス戦」（モーニング娘。’16）』|Morning Musume '16 DVD DVD 『モーニング娘。'16×アンジュルム FCイベント「ガチ☆キラ クリスマス戦」（アンジュルム）』|ANGERME DVD DVD『モーニング娘。'16×アンジュルム FCイベント「ガチ☆キラ クリスマス戦」(モーニング娘。‘16×アンジュルム)』|Morning Musume '16×ANGERME DVD Gallery MMGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Morning Musume '16 ANGERMEGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|ANGERME MizukiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki ErinaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Ikuta Erina HarunaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Iikubo Haruna AyumiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MasaKissuGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Sato Masaki HarukaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Kudo Haruka SakuraGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Oda Sakura OharuGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Ogata Haruna MikiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Nonaka Miki MariaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Makino Maria AkaneGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Haga Akane DawaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Wada Ayaka KanaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Nakanishi Kana AkariGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Takeuchi Akari RinaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Katsuta Rina MuroGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Murota Mizuki AiaiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Aikawa Maho RikakoGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Sasaki Rikako KamikoGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe MonomaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|Kasahara Momona References External Links *Official Announcement *Title and Schedule Announcement *Goods Category:Morning Musume Events Category:ANGERME Events Category:2016 Events Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2017 DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs